Alone for Christmas
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Samey is alone for Christmas when her Mom and Dad go out to a Christmas party and her Sister is out doing some last minute shopping. Feel alone, she goes to her room and gets a skype call from someone and it seems her Christmas was getting better


**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Samey couldn't have been more alone on Christmas Eve. Her Mom and Dad went to a Christmas party and wouldn't be home until Midnight or later and Amy went to go do some last minute Christmas shopping at the mall and wasn't going to be home until 'she felt like it'. Those were the exact words Amy said to her before she left when Samey asked her when she would be back.<p>

"This is turning out to be the loneliest Christmas Eve that I've had." Samey sighed as she went to her room to listen to music. Being downstairs with the tree just reminded her that she was alone on the Holidays.

* * *

><p>Samey was in her room for a little over an hour reading a magazine, it had Lindsay on the cover and it just reminded her about how they were all most likely surrounded by their friends and family and how she couldn't even get her own Sister to want to spend time with her on a normal day, let alone Christmas. Samey almost fell off the bed when her computer started making noise. It turns out it was someone trying to call her on skype.<p>

"Someone actually remembered me?" Samey quickly ran over to the computer to see who was actually calling her. "Brick?" Samey quick hit the accept button.

"Hey Sammy!" Brick greeted her from what she assumed was his bedroom. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, hey Brick." Samey smiled. "How's your Christmas Eve going so far?"

"Chaotic." Brick sighed. "I need a break and saw you were online."

"Yeah, not very chaotic here." Samey sighed. "Mom and Dad went out and Amy's just being...herself."

"Brick!" Samey heard someone yell and started pounding on the bedroom door. "Open this door!"

"Affirmative!" Brick yelled. "Just give me a second, Mam!"

"RIGHT NOW!" The voice yelled. "Don't make me kick the door down for Christmas!"

"Uh...Hang on a minute." Brick awkwardly laughed. "I have to get the door."

"I can see that." Samey smiled as she watched in the background as Brick opened the door to see Jo walking in, looking mad.

"Who are you talking to?" Jo walked over to the computer. "You're talking to one of those twin brats?"

"I'm not a twin brat." Samey pointed out. "I'm Sammy, the other twin...Hi Jo!"

"Whatever." Jo sat on Brick's bed and crossed her arms. "Brick, you better not plan on staying online all night and leaving me with your drill sergeant uncles!"

"I'm coming right down." Brick assured her. "I invited Jo to my Family Christmas party because she made me but I also wanted my Girlfriend to meet my family."

"Great, now all those Total Drama morons are going to know." Jo groaned. "Yes, we're dating and if you say anything and I end up on some girly magazine I'm going to-"

"Lips sealed." Samey smirked. "Why are you so mad at Brick? I mean, you wanted to kick down his door..."

"Do you know what he got me for Christmas?" Jo glared at Brick. "Make-up! He bought me make-up! You know I don't use that garbage."

"Yeah, but you looked good in All-Stars when you wore it." Brick admitted and blushed.

"Okay, fine." Jo blushed. "Maybe I can try it later or something? I'm going back downstairs, you have five minutes though or I'm seriously coming back and busting down the door."

Once Jo was gone, Brick blushed and then turned his focus back to Samey.

"Sorry about that." Brick told her. "Well, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Chris-"

"Hang on?" Samey told him because she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think, stupid?" Samey sighed when she recognized the voice as Amy's.

Samey opened the door and Amy walked in with a wrapped gift in hand and practically shoved it in Samey's face.

"This is for you." Amy told her. "Merry Christmas Sammy, don't say I never got you anything."

Amy walked out of the door, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Brick?!" Samey quickly ran over to the computer. "Look! Amy bought me a Christmas present and she called me Sammy! She called me by my real name! Do you know how much this means to me?! a lot!"

"That's great Sammy." Brick smiled. "I guess your Christmas is going better then you thought?"

"Yes!" Samey told him. "I'm going to go downstairs and open this in front of Amy! Maybe I can convince her to watch some Christmas specials with me and not hate me for just one day!"

"Yeah, I don't want Jo to kick my door down, I should get going too." Brick told her. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Merry Christmas, Brick!" Samey giggled happily and quickly ended the call with Brick and went downstairs to happily get into the Holiday spirit with her Sister.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was inspired by my friend KaylaBow so I put some Jock in there for her. This is my Christmas fic to the fandom! Merry Christmas guys! <strong>


End file.
